The Oath
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: A brutal murder. A town with a dark secret. A creature unknown to the light. A deep, ancient fear. Welcome to the small town of Vera.


_Hey hey hey!_

_Kitty and I are back! The devious duo are starting another story. And this one shows WAYYY more promise. (Not to bash Part of A Family, that story was wicked cool.) But I am rather fond of the idea. It is "The Oath/ Newsies" Crossover. The Oath is a book by Frank Peretti. And Newsies is a movie by Walt Disney. I love both of them alot, and I hope you all enjoy the crossover Kitty and I have prepared for you. _

_Rated T for language and violence in ensuing chapters._

_This is Co-authored story by the by. Co-Authored by KittyKatGoil1899 and Newsiegoil1899._

_Ideas and things are appreciated and we would love to know what you think. Reviews are loved. Flames we don't mind, Criticism is fine, basically, just review. : )_

---

_Disclaimer:_

_We do not own Newsies. At all. Or the Oath. The town of Vera belongs to us however, but it is not a real place in Vermont. We own some of the characters (IE Fate, Alleynah, ect.)_

_However, we don't really own the plot. This is again a CROSSOVER so we can't take credit for the plot. It is all Frank Peretti's. ((claps for Frankie)) We have changed it some, taken things out, put things in, changed names, yada yada yada, so a few things are of our own creative genius. lol._

_But we own hardly anything in this whole story. (Which is going to end up being really long. Since it is the crossover of a book and all...)_

----

Vera, Vermont. It is a place that maybe you have never heard of. It is a small town burried deep in a forest. The population isn't very large and there isn't much to do there. And yet it was here were something unusal happened. This event involved a worried brother, a reluctant policer officer, a grumpy logger, a crazy automotic, a town filled with people holding a deep secret, and something that lurks in the woods all around them. This story is virtaully unknown to anyone who did not live in the town at the time, but here it is for you to read. It all began many years and generations ago, but it was only a few years ago that some strange events of the past came back to haunt the towns people of Vera. The story starts at the house of Oscar and Fate Delancey...

--

"Get out of my goddamned house!" Oscar Delancey yelled. "You scrawny whore! Get out and stay out!"

Oscar flung a chair at Fate, he got her right in the leg. Oscar Delancey wasn't an incredibly big man in width, but he was strong. His muscles he recieved from being a logger were huge. He was working and managing his own company in the center of town. Oscar had an appearance that struck fear into many, including his wife Fate.

He had black hair and blue eyes. He was about 6'0 tall and weighed a good 190 pounds. He was strong as an ox, and had no heart or feelings. Not even for Fate. Their marriage was a weak one, and it was only done for the money. Oscar cared nothing for his wife. If she was to get eaten by the monster, he wouldn't care in the least.

"But...Oscar, Baby..." Fate Delancey stuttered. Fate was a slim girl and she was a good deal younger than Oscar. She still had her childish looks and innocent glow to her skin. Her hair was a flaming red and her eyes a most gorgeous shade of green. She was petite and only was about 5'5.

"No! I'm _not_ listening to that again!" Oscar hissed.

"But, Baby, I never did anything! You can't throw me out here with that...that...that _thing_!" Fate shrieked, her eyes and voice filled with pure terror.

"You should have thought about that before you went and fucked around with that photographer/ biologist man!" Oscar hollared. The whole neighborhood no doubt heard the yelling and fighting. They almost always did. They fought at least twice a week.

Some of the more nosy neighbors peeked outside from behind frilly curtains or the more daring ones opened up their doors and popped their heads out.

"They are at it again," Raelyn Sessler whispered to her roommate, Paul Keller. Paul nodded a silent agreement.

"I hope she doesn't come here!" Mr. Pascal whispered to his wife, Violet. Violet cringed. She shut the curtains tightly and turned off all of the lights. _Maybe if Fate thought they weren't home..._

"Where am I supposed to go!" Fate yelled, tears streaming down her pale face.

"I dunno. Go to one one of the neighbors' houses! Maybe they will have pity on you," Oscar replied harshly, mentally he added, _I doubt it though._

Fate knew just as well as Oscar that no one would let her in after hearing all of that fighting. No one wanted to face the rath of Oscar, so they would just leave her out there to die.

Fate trembled in fear as she walked down her street. She could see all her neighbors quickly turning off their lights and locking their doors. She stumbled over her own feet half because she had barely any strength to walk and half because the sun had gone down quite a while ago. Fate tried to clam herself down and stop crying but it was usless. She knew the people of Vera and she knew there was no hope for her now. Her eyes darted from house to house hoping someone had their lights on. And there was one! She ran up to the house and pounded on the door. The door opened a crack. "Please, please, Abby, let me in, please just till tomorrow!" Fate begged the woman who peeked through the door.

"I'm sorry, Fate, you know I can't. Now you get on outta here," Abby Peake said as she looked at the darkness behind the trembling figure.

"No, no, Abby, please help me!" but it was to late, Abby shut the door in her face. Fate hugged herself as she stepped back into the darkness. She started to cry again. Fear rose up in her like sickness in a child. Now she ran thorugh the dark street to another house. The lights weren't on but she was desperate. She pounded on the door as loud as she could. This time the door opened all the way. She fell into the room.

"Don't let It get me! Please don't let It get me!" she sobbed.

"Fate Delancey, what the hell are you doing?" asked the man who stood by the door. Fate crawled over to him and grabbed onto his leg.

"You have to help me, Skittery, please, I beg you please! There's something out there!" she sobbed.

"Now, calm down, Fate and keep your voice down my wife is sleeping upstairs," Skittery Perera said trying to detatch the woman from his leg.

"There something, something……" she started to quiet down and her eyes got very wide. She let go of Skittery's leg and backed up. She stared at his bare chest. "You have….you have," she couldn't bring herself to say it. Skittery looked down at his chest. Right over his heart was a red rash. Yes, he had noticed it before, in fact he was just rubbing some lotion on it when Fate came bursting in his house. But he wasn't going to believe those stupid stories the elders of the town told since he was a kid to scare them.

"Ok, Fate, that's enough, I need to you get out of her now," Skittery commanded her.

"But, Skitts, you can't leave me out there to that..that...that _thing_!" Fate yelped. She was too scared to move from her spot huddled up against the doorframe. It was dark outside. "God only knows what creeps in the darkness where our eyes can't see!" she whispered.

"Fate go back home to Oscar." Skittery commanded. She was begining to talk like Kid Blink Parker, the village nutcase.

"I can't go back there, Skitts! He'll kill me!" Fate whimpered. She hugged the doorpost only tighter.

"Oh, so that is why you're here. To hide from Oscar. Well I'm not going to be the one facing him, Fate. Get out." Skittery repeated. He hated seeing Fate in such a state, but he couldn't bear to face the rath of Oscar. Skittery needed his job, for what little it paid.

"But, Skittery, It'll get me. It'll get me and eat me! You can't let It get me!" Fate wailed. Her cry was like that of a dying animal. She began to itch her heart ferociously.

"I don't care if it gets you or not." Skittery replied harshly. The itching was making his mark itch more. "Now stop itching and get out of my house!"

"But Skittery...what if It gets me?" Fate whimpered, fear striking her eyes.

"Nothing is out there, Fate. Stop letting your imagination get the better of you and go home!" Skittery commanded.

"NO!" Fate skreeched. Skittery had had enough of this nonsense. He picked Fate up and chucked her out the door. He quickly bolted it shut and but a giant post across the door. There. That nutcase won't be back for a while.

"Skitts, darling, what was all that noise?" his wife asked.

"Nothing, baby, just some wild animal causing a rukus on the porch. I got it taken care of, though. Go back to sleep, hunny." He instructed, following his wife back upstairs to their bedroom.

He glanced at his rash as they walked. It looked as though it had just gotten darker...

---

Back outside Fate was getting more frightened every moment she spent outside. Shadows began to shift all around her and she thought she saw one of them lunge at her.

_Fear. What is fear?_ She began to wonder. _Where else could I go to get away from the Thing that lurked about out here?_

She was sure no one else would let her in, but she couldn't stay out here. Not with that Thing. She knocked on Paul Keller's door.

"Please let me in! Please! There is something out here! " She cried. She wiped dried tears away from her face with her sleeve.

"She's lost her mind!" Paul whispered to Raelyn.

"Uh... No, Fate, sorry. We...um... we...We have no room left in our house." Raelyn quipped.

"Sorry," Paul appologized roughly. They didn't sound very sincere.

"But...something is after me! There is something out here following me! Tracing my every footstep!" Fate yelled. "Can't you see I'm going to die!"

"Well die some where far away from us!" Raelyn yelled, slamming the door in Fate's face. For what felt like the hundredth time that night, she cried. The tears were hot and they burned like fire.

"Where can I go?" she asked herself.

_Kid Blink Parker._ A voice from the shadows whispered. Fate yelped, but ran full speed towards Kid Blink's automotive shop. She arrived, bewildered and scared. She found the back door open and slipped inside. She spotted Kid Blink underneath a pale blue pick up truck.  
"Now Mr. Wrench, this may sound crazy but there really is a Man upstairs. He is taking care of us. He is making sure we never thirst or hunger. He even watches over the sparrows. Now I have no idea what a sparrow is, but He does. And He takes care of them. All of them. Isn't that amazing? Yes, I thought so too." He continued to chatter away to his tools.

Everyone says he is a crackpot, and this is the proof. He sits and talks to his tools like they are people. He has deep intellectual _conversations_ with them.

"Yes. Uh-huh. Yah. I'm inclined to agree with you, Mr. Wrench. It is very likely indeed," Kid Blink continued. Fate slipped quietly past the crazy mechanic and headed towards the door that led towards the upstairs where his house was. It was at that moment that Kid Blink came out from underneath the truck.

"Well, Hello, Mrs. Delancey. It's nice to see you again. What brings you here so late?"

"Please don't throw me back out there!" Fate sobbed. "I can't be near that Thing a moment longer! I'm afraid I'm losing my mind!"

Kid Blink got up and wrapped Fate in a hug. "C'mon, Mrs. Delancy. Come upstairs and tell me all about it."

---

_Three towns over in Greenwhich County a woman, Rain Jacobs, has just been rushed to the hospital. She was found by a trucker in the middle of the road that was in a local forest park. She was acting wild and was threatening the man with a broken hunters knife._

A scrawny, curly dirty blonde haired boy entered the emergency wing of the hospital. He looked tired and rather annoyed. He had dark purple marks under his blue eyes, most likely from lack of sleep. It was midnight after all, and he had every right to be upset. He just got a phone call from the police station saying his sister-in-law was just found and that his brother was no where to be seen.

He ran down the hall searching frantically for his sister in law. "RAIN! RAIN!" he called. He was stopped by a petite, pretty girl in an officers uniform.

"Hello Doctor Jacobs, I am Officer Alleynah Welnicki and I have been assigned this case. Now I need to ask you a few questions about your brother and then..."

"Listen lady, I don't know what kind of stunt your trying to pull but I need to go see my sister in law." David was at his wits end. He was tired and worried and annoyed. And this cop wasn't helping his nerves.

"These questions are important to the missing persons case." Officer Welnicki told me.

"Alright, okay, you punked me. Where are the cameras? Yah, Hi mom! Really cute but not going to work!" David sighed."Now may I go see my sister in law?"

"Sir, this is not a joke. Your brother really is a missing person." Officer Welnicki replied. David's jaw dropped. "Ya mean Mush is...?"

"Well, Miguel Nicholas Meyers has been reported missing. His wife says she has no idea where he is. She says she saw something 'eat' him. You might not want to talk to your sister in law right now..." Officer Welnicki said, staring down the hall. She flipped nervously through the papers on her clipboard.

"Hahaha. Very funny. Where is he? Mush is such a joker! Mush! Come out! Jokes up! You punked me, okay?" David called.

"David...he isn't here. The other officers and I have reason to believe your brother was part of a bear attack." Officer Welnicki began, looking at her clipboard.

Now this girl was just getting on his nerves.

"Listen, _Officer_, my brother has been camping since he was five and not once has he ever met up with a bear. Now enough with this, I'm going to see Rain," and with that David brushed passed her and continued down the hall. He found Rain's room at the end of the hallway. He walked in and saw her all banged up laying on a bed.

"David," she said weakly, "I'm so glad you are here." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Did they find Mush yet?"

"Uhhh, well, I don't really know. I sorta told the cop out there off," David said kneeling down next to her bed.

"David Jacobs, that doesn't sound like you," Rain smiled laughing softly, but her smile faded away. "They won't find him, David, I watched him die," tears filled her eyes. "I watched this...this massive shadow with horrible…" she paused for a moment as a shiver passed up and down her body, "With horrible yellow eyes…"

"Ok, ok, that's enough, just relax, everything will be fine," David told her trying to reassure her. "Try to get some rest." Rain nodded and closed her eyes. David just watched her. He was so happy when Mush married this wonderful, beautiful and strong person. The perfect match for his brother. Something caught his eye on the table next to her bed. It was a picture of Mush, David, and Rain. Now anyone who saw Mush and David together would have never thought they were brothers but their looks. They are actually half brothers. Mush's mother married David's father when David was young after his mother died. But David never considered Mush a half brother they were true bothers in his book.

"Mr. Jacobs, could I talk to you for a moment?" David turned around to see Alleynah standing in the doorway. David sighed and got up. "They just found your brother." She watched the hope in hi eyes rise up, she really didn't want to half to do this to him. "He is dead." That hope flickered out. "The body is being sent to a clinic to see if there are any signs of a bear attack." David ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Listen, I don't know if you know this but I'm a Wildlife Researcher and would it be possible if I could see their campsite first thing in the morning?" David asked.

"I believe I can have that arranged. If you need a place to stay there is a motel near by. I grew up in Vera so I can take you up to the campsite myself, if that's ok with you,"

Alleynah told him. David rubbed his eyes.

"Yah, that's fine."

----

Alright, so this is an idea in the works. We tried insanely hard to make it sound good. Are we showing the book justice?

There may be some spelling errors and stuff since my spellchecking system is down. Sorry. Hope you all enjoyed chapter one.

Review please! C'mon click that little blue button. You know you want to. ((grins)) REVIEW! Or else we will sic Them on you. MWHAHAHAHA! ((evil laughs))

--KiTtY aNd GiNnY--


End file.
